As the Thunder Roared
by Allen Werner
Summary: Down on his luck again, Scar reflects on the course his life has taken. Can a beautiful newcomer ease his suffering? Part of a story exchange between me and my friend Reghan. Enjoy!


This was a story that I wrote for a friend in a story exchange, and since I haven't written anything for my FF in a fucking long time, I thought it'd be cool to upload it because it's actually very good. Enjoy :) and it's good to be back!

As the Thunder Roared

As the thunder roared and the rain poured from the sky as it never had before, Scar lay cold and alone to rave on the undeserving misfortunes of his path, the crystals forming at the tips of his soaked and frozen fur, only further icing his dark damp soul. With no fire to warm, and no mate to comfort him, he merely lay on the cold hard rocks, fearful and scorn of the next hopeless morning, which would mark yet another day in his perilous journey, to seek a land far separate from the imbeciles of his past, his past, which drowned him by day and haunted him by night.

"You see! This is just the sort of thing that happens, to those who seek the greater good of their people, instead of, riding on the tail of ethics and morals, loathing those who seek even the slightest of personal gain," Scar yelled to the blank wall of rocks in front of him as he had done so many times since narrowly escaping death by his own subjects, whom, at least by his terms, had been treated quite fairly.

"They all just want more, more, more, and what do I have to give them besides the scraps they leave behind! Don't you see! This is their fault! Not yours! Your were doing just fine until they came along and drowned out every last resource you had to offer! Those damn hyenas! It's their fault I'm in this position!" Scar roared to himself. In his mind, he had done nothing wrong, and always took time to remind himself whenever he was staring death in the face, looking back on how he got there in the first place. But no matter how many times he reminded himself, no matter how loud he yelled it out, never a response, always a blank gray expression from the faceless wall of rock before him. Finally done with talking to the wall, Scar got rocked himself into the most comfortable position he could muster. The hard rock floor below him was simply unbearable, and yet, he always found a position that worked, which wasn't much of a surprise to him anymore after spending the last 2 months lying on nothing but cold hard rock. And so, with his body and soul frozen and robbed of any pleasure what so ever, Scar's eyes slowly began to close. The world around him starting to become fuzzy, with nothing but the bright comforting light of sleep to guide his way. Scar's eyes were just about to shut, stealing him from this world and sending him off to the next, when suddenly, his eyes shot open, and his ears perked straight up. Scar didn't know what had happened, but something inside him sparked, something told him that the day was not yet done. Scar dragged himself to his legs, where he poked his head out of his miserable little cave and out into the cold wet darkness of the outside. Scar didn't know what to think, his heart and body wanted to go back to sleep, but his mind and soul were telling him something else, something vague and hardly understood. Against his better judgment, Scar took a step outside his den, and looked around, not knowing what he was looking at or what he was looking for, just, looking. Then, Scar took another step outside, not knowing exactly why, he just had to see what there was to see, despite not even being entirely sure if there was anything to see. Suddenly, Scar was slowly making his way into and through the dense labyrinth of the forest, not even seeming to notice or care for the freezing rain soaking his fur.

"H…Hello?" Scar whispered into the blank darkness, not knowing who or what he was speaking to, but knowing deep inside himself, that something was there to be spoken to.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A voice whispered out of nowhere. Scar shuddered where he stood. Even being the brave lion he was, Scar couldn't help the want to run, run far away from here and never return. And yet, something drew him to take a step further.

"Yes, I'm here…" Scar murmured in an unusually monotone voice as further and further he stepped toward an invisible voice. Scar had no idea who he was addressing, but for some reason, he felt comfortable speaking to whoever it was, as if it was someone he knew.

"Come closer, I want to see you," The voice whispered back. And closer Scar venture, near completely divorced from reality at this point. Nothing made sense anymore. All he could see, smell, taste, and touch, was the invisible voice ringing all around him, telling him to come closer, with no apparent direction to be known.

"Where are you?...I can't see you..." Scar murmured again into the blanket of black staring him in the face while he continued to venture aimlessly into the nothingness before him.

"I'm here," The voice whispered once more, and suddenly, it was gone, and reality smashed back into Scar like a rock wall. Suddenly he was freezing, soaked, and completely lost. Scar searched desperately around for a familiar sight, but found nothing. But then, all that didn't matter. Scar's undivided attention was immediately thrusted upon the lifeless body of a lioness lying on the ground in the middle of no where. Scar had no idea who she was or how she got there, but he did know one thing, she was beautiful beyond belief. Suddenly Zira and every other lioness he had been with in the past seemed like nothing compared to this one.

"So your the one who brought me out here," Scar whispered, speaking more or less to himself. Scar had no idea who this lioness was or why she was here or why fate had brought him to this spot, but something inside him sparked again, his ears perking up again, like in the cave only minutes before. Scar was suddenly interested again, he figured he couldn't possibly have wandered too far away from the cave, and he couldn't just leave this lovely lioness out here to die, assuming she wasn't already dead. Scar lowered his head, lightly gripped the lioness with his teeth, and within a single swift, smooth move, she was perched neatly on his back. And the two of them set off back to where at least one of them came from, and for the first time in a long time, despite the fact that his new mysterious friend was completely unconscious on his back, Scar wasn't lonely anymore...

By some divine miracle, even after all that had happened, Scar had only wandered a mere 100 feet away from the cave, and easily found his way back. The mysterious lioness lay still unconscious on the ground, with Scar on the complete other side of the cave, not daring to disturb her should she discover him making the wrong move, setting off the wrong signals. Scar stared into the lionesses closed eyes, thoughts of how beautiful they must be, in relation to everything else he was seeing. Suddenly, the lionesses eyes twitched, and slowly began to open. Scar shuddered, what to do now was beyond him. Whatever happened happened, and he would just respond to any question or comment she had however _he_ would normally respond.

"W...Where am I?..." The lioness muttered, clearly exhausted from her perilous ordeal which by the way was still surrounded in mystery from Scar's perspective. Though he figured he would find out one way or another, it's not like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

"On the border of Hell and Back," Scar blurted out as if talking to himself about his troubles. He was quickly humiliated by his ridiculous comment and tried desperately to patch it up.

"I mean..." Scar stuttered, but staring into the lionesses beautiful eyes stopped him dead in his tracks, and luckily for him, the lioness herself was still a bit dazed from her ordeal, and didn't quite catch his last comment. The lioness dragged herself to her feet, barely able to stand, and looked into the handsome lions eyes, and he met her gaze back. And for a split second, Scar noticed something, this new mysterious lioness was from somewhere nowhere near where he was, where he had been, nor where he was going, for her fur was a bright yellow, her face outlines with a sort of beige, her ventral side white as snow. But Scar's examination was short lived, cut off by another question.

"Who are you? Strange beast," The lioness asked in a massively foreign tone, so foreign in fact, that Scar almost had trouble interpreting exactly what she said, but he wasn't about to turn her inquiry away by any means.

"My name is Scar my dear, and do know that I am no beast, I am in fact a very intelligent, very charming lion...at least, in the eyes of some," Scar proudly declared, while at the same time trying not to boast. The lioness looked at Scar, a spark of interest gleaming in her eyes at the response to her question.

"A truly intelligent lion presents himself in a dignified and sophisticated manner to anyone who wishes to do the same, only a fool would not see this of you," The lioness said charmingly, taking a step towards him, intrigued at the way this newcomer had put himself forward.

"Fools they are, and stubborn as children, they seek only to have everyone get along, even at the expense of the greater good of their people..." Scar raved in an angered and depressed tone. Even so, the mysterious lioness only grew more and more into him, into the things he had to say. Had Scar not known better, he would have thought she was getting aroused.

"Well, hopefully they come to their senses and see the error of their ways before it comes back to haunt them," The lioness said passionately, taking yet another step in Scar's direction. At this point she and Scar were quite close, and Scar didn't know what to think. So he swallowed his nervousness, and tried to come up with something else to take the conversation along some more.

"Quite...So what do I have the pleasure of addressing you as my dear," Scar said, fluffing his tone and putting on a dashing smile to kind of cover up the unbelievable anxiety crawling inside his skin from even saying anything at all to her.

"I am known as Zarran, named for the fourth queen of my Pride, may her spirit bring me the best of good fortune," Zarran said proudly, perching herself to imitate the famous pose of her beloved queen. Meanwhile, Scar, completely dumbfounded by who she was imitating and why. Nevertheless, he was intrigued.

"Zarran huh?...quite the peculiar name I must say," Scar said, even more interested in this new mysterious lioness than ever before, for she was clearly an outsider, and he was always captivated with what lies beyond the normal boundary lines of his average everyday life.

"Why of-course, I come here from the Pride Lands of the south-west," Zarran explained, and suddenly a dumbfounded and surprised came to Scar's face, clearly she had no idea where she was or else she would have been surprised herself.

"That's five-hundred miles away! Stumble away from mommy and daddy much?" Scar blurted out in disbelief. Somehow, by some miracle, this poor soul had wandered hundreds of miles away from her home, and didn't seem the slightest winded by it.

"...Well, you may find this hard to believe but...I've been traveling for almost a year now..." Zarran said, the once prominent and captivated smile disappearing from her face as she seemed to explain her situation further and further.

"So how did you end up here, half-dead in the middle of nowhere?" Scar asked sincerely, now he wanted to know her story more than ever, even despite the effect it seemed to have on her.

"Because, where I come from, lionesses are terribly disrespected, used as playthings, left to raise dozens of children and hunt for food all by themselves while the husbands competed in royal tournaments...Parents arrange marriages as well, I was suppose to marry a lion named Mbaya, but I refused...so I was exiled," Zarran explained, a looking lonely and clearly missing her home with all her heart as her story developed.

"Sometime before now I was walking north through the desert, absolutely parched from a deadly combination of the blazing sun and the fact that I hadn't drank anything for three days...I happened upon this small pond, with water that seemed to be clean, so I started drinking it...Soon after I discovered that the pond was inhabited by Sumu weeds, but it was too late...I was completely out of it, I just stumbled around for hours and somehow ended up here in a forest...And then you came along..." Zarran said, a playful shimmer gleaming in her eyes through the last sentence. Scar's heart was suddenly in his throat, he had no idea what to think or what to say, but luckily he didn't have to due to a quite ravenous yawn coming from Zarran.

"I'm exhausted...I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Zarran yawned, turning herself around and lying herself as comfortably as she could on the cold rock, sure it wasn't the best bed she's ever slept in, but in her mind, it was a hell of a lot better than freezing to death in the rain. Also, at least she wouldn't be alone.

"...Yeah, me too..." Scar said vaguely, turning himself in the opposite direction and setting himself down on the rock ground on the opposite side of the cave. Scar looked over at Zarran before attempting to sleep, only to see a big smile and a loving gleam in the most beautiful eyes, on the most beautiful lion he had ever seen.

"Why not sleep over here? Where we can both be warm," Zarran said playfully, looking at Scar as if he had no idea what he was doing. Scar instantly turned bright red, panting, sweating, he didn't know what to think, she was so beautiful, and he...he had a scar on his face! Not to mention his past.

"Uh...Aheh,...Uh, sure..." Scar stuttered, and slowly he picked himself up, and made his way over to the other side, or in his mind, heaven. Once he finally made it there, he carefully slid himself behind her, and wrapped himself around her. She was right, it was warm. It was probably the first time Scar had felt _real_ warmth in months.

"Ahhh, now isn't that better?" Zarran said in a tempting tone as she looked at Scar in a way that tickled them both. And suddenly, Zarran felt something, something she hadn't felt in a long time, and yet, it seemed all too familiar to her. And then, it all came back to her, every intense feeling she ever experienced growing up around sex-driven lions, but it never felt this..._good_. Zarran then leaped on Scar, tossing him onto his back with a thump, and threw herself on top of him.

"You know what? Suddenly I'm not tired...Lets do something better," Zarran said evilly, looking at Scar, who was completely caught off guard by all of this and was just about to burst with nervousness, with a look of intent, determination, and down right pleasure.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not so sure about this!" Scar yelped in surprise, looking down to see she was preparing herself for him. She had caught him by complete surprise, but deep inside himself, he was relieved to finally get some real pleasure after such a long arduous trial without a mate to keep him _warm_ at night. In his sub-conscience, Scar was playing hard to get.

"Shhhh...Just go with it," Zarran whispered temptingly, and suddenly her whole body dropped, driving Scar deep inside of her, the roaring thunder matching the crash of their bodies. Scar roared with pleasure louder than he had in years as Zarran began to ride him. Scar couldn't believe it, in just one day he had met the most beautiful lioness in his life and now he was enjoying sweet pleasure with her, and for the first time in a truly long time, Scar loved someone, even more than he loved himself. Though despite these incredible new found feelings, they were quickly dashed by another heavenly thrust that had the both of them once again roaring in bliss, sending cracks through the rock with their love. Suddenly Scar lifted himself and Zarran up, tossing her onto her back, and him on top.

"My turn!" Scar growled intensively, his eyes and soul aflame with passion and pleasure. Zarran couldn't have been enjoying his enthusiasm more, and did everything she could to make it even better for him. Though at this point Scar might as well have died and gone to heaven, he was loving every second of the moment, and every inch of Zarran's body. Scar's speed increased rapidly as Zarran began to tense. The two of them could feel there climaxes inching closer and closer with every voluptuous thrust. Scar began to roar louder and louder, Zarran following suit as they neared their peak. And in a sudden burst, the whole universe around them came to a complete stop as their beautiful bodily fluids collided furiously inside of Zarran. Further inside the cave, rocks fell from the ceiling as a result of their roars, and every animal in the forest fled in fear. But where they were lying, it couldn't have been a more precious moment. Every memory that haunted Scar in the past faded away, and for the first time, his soul shined like the morning sun rising in the east outside their little den. Scar and Zarran, though deprived of sleep and battered from their love making, picked themselves up with confidence to see the wonderful sight before them. Scar for one scurried ahead of Zarran, perching himself up on a tall rock, looking out over the horizon at someone clearly worth seeing.

"Zarran..." Scar murmured happily, calling her to come and join him atop the large rocked. Zarran heard his call and joyfully jumped up to the peak of the rock where Scar was standing, and the view couldn't have been more perfect. All of nature colliding in a beautiful mesh of landscape which seemed to go on for miles with no end in sight. Scar gazed over at Zarran, who met him with equal emotions, and smiled the happiest smile he had ever conceived. Never before had he been this truly happy. And as the two of them stood perched atop that rock, Scar's mind suddenly had another spark, one that would surely be the turning point of his entire life for the absolute best. Scar continued to stare into Zarran's eyes, his head swimming with plans and ideas for the future, and could think of only one thing to say, to completely explain his whole train of thought without his rambling spoiling everything.

"This, is where we start..."

The End

By: Allen Werner


End file.
